


second watch

by thesapphiresoul



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Campfires, Except I Cheated And They Don't Actually Kiss, F/F, First Kiss, Fluff, beaujesterweek2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-07-11 21:34:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19934839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesapphiresoul/pseuds/thesapphiresoul
Summary: Beaujester Week Day 1:First KissBeau and Jester were sharing a quiet watch, when Jester's curiosity got the better of her.





	second watch

“Beau, what was your first kiss like?”

Beau looked away from the fire to give Jester a confused look.

To be honest, Jester was just as confused as Beau.

The party was on the road again, heading toward the next adventure. Though, at the moment they were stopped. The long day of travel had made them all quite exhausted. Jester and Beau were on second watch, leaving them alone by the campfire while everyone rested.

She had no idea what had possessed her to ask that question out of nowhere.

“Uh, why?” Beau asked in reply.

That was an excellent question.

The best answer Jester had was a noise that meant _I don’t know_ and a shrug.

Traveling with such a big group made any alone time a rarity, so maybe it was the illusion of privacy that spurred Jester’s question. Or maybe she was just tired.

Beau let out a deep exhale as she leaned back onto her hands and looked up at the stars. “Well,” she began, “I honestly don’t remember.”

“What? Why?” Jester asked incredulously. She almost felt betrayed. Which was weird because why in the world would she even care? Why did she ask in the first place?

“To be fair,” Beau smirked, “I was _very_ drunk. Like, just absolutely trashed.”

Jester nodded, mentally shoving away her previous confusion. That made sense.

“It’s one of those memories where you don't technically remember it,” Beau continued, “but everyone always tells you about so it _feels_ like you remember it, you know?”

“Yeah!” Jester said excitedly. “Like this one time when I was like super little, I apparently sneaked into the kitchen and ate the entire sugar supply at the Lavish Chateau.”

“What? No way!” Beau turned to look at Jester again, this time with a baffled expression.

“Yeah! For real,” Jester giggled. “I don’t remember it, but everyone at the Chateau said it happened. They apparently couldn’t serve dessert for like, three days or something.”

Beau shook her head with a soft chuckle. “Wow. You sure are something.”

This prompted a shy smile from Jester, then she remembered what they were originally talking about. “Sorry, I totally just interrupted you! Back to what you were saying. You were like, super drunk…”

“Right. Yeah,” Beau cleared her throat. “So it was like a party… thing. It was really just a bunch of us hooligans in an abandoned storehouse up to no good. Someone managed to snag some booze, so we obviously guzzled that down immediately. Then after awhile we started playing some stupid party game. ‘Never Have I Ever’ or ‘Truth or Dare’ or some shit, I don’t know.”

“Was it a dare?” Jester asked quietly.

“Maybe? I don’t remember. But she was cute and we were both really drunk and there was a campfire like this one that made her look like it was glowing. She had red hair,” Beau clarified, “so, yeah…”

Jester watched Beau lean forward and wrap her arms around her own legs, chin resting on her knees. This conversation was dangerously close to devolving into awkward silence; Jester could sense it. She attempted to lighten the mood. “I thought you said you didn’t remember it,” Jester teased.

“Yeah. Okay, fine. I do remember some of it,” conceded Beau.

“Mhmm,” Jester hummed. She nodded for Beau to continue.

Beau let out an exasperated sigh and said, “It just… wasn’t that great. I _was_ really drunk, so I actually don’t remember a lot. I do remember wanting it really badly, and then being disappointed afterwards.”

“Oh,” Jester wasn’t sure what to say. Beau was rarely so vulnerable like this. “I’m sorry, Beau. It was dumb of me to ask. Sorry.”

“No, you’re good,” Beau said. “It was a long time ago. I’ve had plenty of better kisses since then, anyway.”

And with that the facade was back. All of Beau’s feelings hidden away behind a smirk.

“Well,” Jester added awkwardly, “that’s good! You deserve all the good kisses.”

“Mm,” Beau hummed. Her expression settled into a more neutral one.

Jester knew she shouldn’t push it. Beau seemed to be done with this conversation and the weird energy from before was fading. Even still, she couldn’t help but ask, “Which was the best one?”

Beau’s eyebrows slid from their neutral position and back into a furrow. “Best..?”

“Kiss,” Jester finished. “Which kiss was the best?”

Beau was silent.

“You don’t have to answer; it’s not even that big of a deal! It was totally weird for me to ask that anyway,” Jester tried to backpedal. This was so stupid! Why did she ask that? Why can’t she just stay quiet for like, one second?

“No, no,” Beau said. “I just— I don’t really know? It’s just that none immediately come to mind, and if I have to think really hard about it then like… I don’t know.”

Jester just nodded, unsure how to respond.

“I guess there was Tori,” Beau added after a pause. “She was the first person I really cared about, and the first person who cared about me. At least I hope she did. But yeah, I guess that would be… it.”

“I care about you.”

Okay. Jester and this mouth of hers were going to have a serious talk later. This was the third time in this conversation alone that her mouth just _said_ something without her permission.

And then she felt a blush spread across her cheeks. They were going to have a talk too.

Jester watched Beau’s surprised expression melt into a meek one.

“That’s really sweet, Jester, even if it’s not—”

The rest of Beau’s sentence trailed off when her eyes locked with Jester’s. Maybe it was the campfire light dancing across Beau’s face. Maybe it was the nature of their conversation. Maybe she was just tired. But regardless, Jester swore there was something in that moment.

Jester opened her mouth to say something, but nothing came out. Finally her mouth was cooperating, refusing to ruin the moment.

Beau just blinked.

Then they both jumped when Caduceus released a loud snore from across the camp. And just like that, the spell was broken. Or whatever it was.

They both turned to watch the fire again, and silence settled over them.

Eventually Beau said, “Thank you. Jester. And, uh, you too.”

“Hm?” Jester hummed innocently. Jester knew what Beau meant, but she wanted to hear her say it.

Beau huffed. “I… care… for you too.”

Beau was pointedly not looking at Jester now, and that was okay. Jester smiled brightly anyway.

With that, she scooted closer to Beau and leaned her head against Beau’s shoulder. “Thank you,” Jester said quietly.

In response, Beau simply rested her own head on Jester’s and grunted in acknowledgement.

And together they waited for the sunrise.

**Author's Note:**

> And that's day one complete! I hope you aren't too mad that they didn't actually kiss... Feel free to comment your thoughts, or come talk to me over on tumblr @thesapphiresoul. Thanks for reading!


End file.
